Psych: Solid Steel
by DgirlLuna
Summary: My take on what could have happened in the last few minutes of "Turn Right Or Left For Dead"...she was coming at him fast with a knife... he gasped as she..."Juliet, S-shawn's hurt."
1. Chapter 1

**Psych: Solid Steel**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am not affiliated with the USA Network in any way. I am simply borrowing Shawn and company for a little while ;)**

 **A/N: I just watched the episode "Turn Right Or Left For Dead" and I couldn't resist putting my own spin on it... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They had found her. Cautiously he and Gus approached Elin. Shawn started talking, Gus chiming in where necessary.

Sharing glances, both he and Gus tried to read what Elin was thinking. _This chick is crazy, she could be thinking anything_ , Shawn thought to himself as he and Gus kept talking about mental hospitals and matronly women.

"Okay," Elin said softly, smiling as she looked at Gus and then at Shawn.

After a moment of looking at Shawn, she said, "Help me."

Shawn looked at Gus, _I can't believe that worked!_ They fist bumped and then Shawn reached for her hand.

As he leaned forward, she suddenly turned to face the other direction, still crouching, she used her right leg to knock Gus off of his feet, sending him flying onto the grass beside the road. Shawn watched in disbelief as Gus yelled and fell to the ground.

Distracted by Gus's fall, Shawn barely heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed and turned to look where Elin had been a moment before. The next thing he knew, she was coming at him fast with a knife in her right hand.

He must still be slightly out of it due to his mild concussion because he didn't react as fast as normal. Gasping as she plunged the knife into his side and drew it out again they tumbled to the ground. He caught her hand before she could try again and battled to keep the knife away from his heart.

As he struggled, he was vaguely aware of Gus going on about his head. _Dude now is not the time to be freaking out about the new head polish you are trying!_ Shawn thought, still struggling to keep Elin's blade from piercing his chest.

"Gus! This I-is some crazy monkey-like strength, Gus!" He grunted out, not caring that his voice had gotten higher. _This is it! I'm going to be killed by a girl with monkey strength!_

"Gus! I'm going to lose!" He struggled to say, drawing out the last word as he kept pushing the blade away from his body. Grunting, with Gus still yelping in the background, suddenly Juliet's beautiful voice broke through the madness.

She and Lassiter approached with guns drawn and Elin just looked Shawn square in the eye. With a creepy smile that Shawn totally thought meant she was going to take him with her, she released the knife.

Sighing in relief, Shawn just laid there as Lassiter pulled her off of him. Gus finally got up, still holding his head, _welcome to the club buddy._

"This is crazy, I'm out of here," Gus stated shakenly, freaking out as he started towards the Blueberry, leaving Shawn behind without another thought.

Getting up off of the ground, Shawn stumbled a little before gaining his feet. Juliet was still standing there, while Lassiter had taken Elin to the cop car.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shawn realized that he was holding the knife. Giving the blade to Juliet, she gave him a look he couldn't decipher.

"You Okay?" Was all she asked without another glance at the knife he had just handed her.

"Yeah it-it's very difficult to hurt solid steel," Shawn answered, shaking the dirt off of his hands, hoping she'd catch the double meaning.

Juliet just hummed in response. Shaking his head, which had started to pound something fierce again, all he could say was, "You rescued me."

Her eyes never leaving his face, she responded with a resigned voice, "I'm a cop, Shawn." As he nodded, she nodded back, looking to the left with an expression that said there was nothing more to be said.

With that, she turned and made her way over to Lassiter, leaving Shawn standing there. Shortly, she and Lassiter were in the car and heading back to the precinct, prisoner in tow.

Trying to comprehend everything that had just happened, Shawn just stood there. His situation with Juliet was just as frustrating as ever. _Why can't she just understand?_

Suddenly, as he dropped his head to the side in frustration he felt a sharp pain in his side. Calling out, he fell to his knees, hand immediately seeking out the cause of this intense pain.

"Gus?!" He called out weakly, hoping that Gus could hear him and wasn't just completely freaking out as he waited in the Blueberry.

Lifting his hand away from his shirt, he was surprised to see blood coating his fingers. Looking down, he didn't see anything on his shirt, but as he lifted it up he saw that his green t-shirt was soaked through.

Fighting the cobwebs in his head, he tried to apply pressure and get to his feet. But his body wasn't cooperating and this time he fell harshly to the ground, laying on his side he squeezed his eyes closed.

"G-gus!" He tried to get out one more time. Finally, as darkness closed in around the edges of his vision, he heard the Blueberry's door slam and Gus yell something frantically at him.

"She g-got m-me." He managed to get out in a whisper as Gus fell to his knees by Shawn's side.

"Oh no... Oh no!" Gus said, looking frantically at Shawn's side. Waving his arms around he finally pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"It's okay Shawn... you're going to be okay," Gus said, eyes glued to Shawn's face.

"I-I know... s-solid as s-steel" Shawn whispered, wheezing slightly. Gus watched in agony as Shawn lost his battle for consciousness and the darkness claimed his friend.

Unsure what do to, he put pressure on Shawn's wound and dialed another number. Finally, it stopped ringing and they answered.

"Juliet," He said, a tremor in his voice as he was borderline hysterical, "S-shawn's hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Psych: Solid Steel**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not affiliated with the USA Network. I just love the show and couldn't resist putting my own twist on things.**

 **A/N: I changed the title from "Left For Dead" to "Solid Steel" because I felt that the latter was more fitting for the story I am telling. My apologies for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Also, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am glad that y'all are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Faintly, he could hear Gus grumbling and grunting, but mostly he was consumed by the sharp pain in his side and the difficulty he was having catching his breath. A pounding in his head viciously made itself known, and he groggily thought to himself,

 _Man, my head feels like somebody is mowing the grass with a helicopter!_ He groaned and, momentarily forgetting about his side, tried to reach for his head.

"Don't move Shawn!" Gus said frantically as Shawn tried to touch his head.

"H-hurts." Shawn whimpered weakly, but didn't move his arm again, recognizing on some level that that movement was also extremely painful.

"I know. You were stabbed, Shawn." Gus said, his voice a mixture of concern and disgust all rolled into one.

"The ambulance should be here any minute. But if you move I can't keep pressure on the...w-wound." Gus swallowed loudly. Groggily Shawn thought, _Boy, is this not my night/day/night._

"W-where's J-jules?" Shawn asked weakly, slowly coming to recognize that he was still lying on the ground and that Gus seemed to be the only person there.

"She's with Lassiter. They had to take Elin to the precinct." Gus responded, doing his best to keep his fear out of his voice. When Shawn didn't immediately respond, he started to get worried.

"Don't pass out on me again... I do not want to have to sit here alone while I try to keep you from bleeding out." He snapped at Shawn, hoping he would take the bait and rise to the challenge.

"I-I'm not gonna b-bleed out, you ss-sissy." Shawn taunted. Silently, Gus sighed in relief.

Smacking his lips, Gus retorted, "I am not a sissy, sissy."

"Y-you can'tt u-use my own ins-sults ag-gainst me." Shawn said brokenly, breathing harshly, uncomfortably aware of the warmth of his blood against his skin.

Images from before he was stabbed were playing over and over again in his concussed mind and he was having a hard time focusing on anything else.

"Come on, Son." Gus said shaking his head. Shawn's blood was still leaking from his body and Gus was trying really hard to not puke all over his friend and/or pass out.

Gus's tone helped Shawn break away from the never ending replay of images and he carefully peeked his eyes open. Catching sight of Gus's expression, despite the concussion, he instantly knew that Gus was trying not to blow chunks.

"Y-you'd better...better n-not throw up on m-me." Shawn tried to make a funny disgusted expression, but it looked more like a painful grimace.

"Believe me, I'm trying not to." Gus said, looking towards the sky as he breathed deeply, attempting to dispel the nausea.

"Ahhh! G-gus!" Shawn tried to yell, still having a hard time catching his breath, as a sharper pain overcame his senses and a pressure in his chest increased.

"What?! What else is wrong?!" Gus asked, panic ringing out in his voice.

Before Shawn could tell Gus what was going on he started coughing violently.

"I-I... can-can't bre...eath.." Shawn managed to choke out amid the coughing and gasping for air, the pain in his chest increasing.

"Ah, um, I-.. Did, uh, did she h-hit a... lung?" Gus stumbled over his question, trying to figure out what he could do to help.

Shawn couldn't answer as he started coughing again. Slowly the coughing fit subsided, but he was left still gasping for air.

"Oh boy... I'm going to take that as a y-yes." Gus said, again swallowing loudly. Faintly, Gus heard an ambulance in the background. Relief flooded through him and he smiled down at Shawn, who was still struggling with his breathing.

"T-the ambulance is almost here Shawn, just hold on, you're going to be okay."

Shawn heard Gus, heard the relief in his best friends voice, but he just couldn't respond. The pain was too much and it seemed like he needed all of his will power to just keep taking one breath after another.

Despite the pain, he couldn't stop thinking about Juliet. _She still hates me. I am going to die without seeing her again. She is never going to know how much I love her. How real our time together was. All because I lied about being Psychic._

Maybe his problem wasn't just the inability to listen to his father, or to do things by the book, or to credibly explain how his photographic memory had been honed and sharpened all of his life, or even the excruciating pain in his side and the unbearable pressure in his chest and his current inability to breathe properly.

Perhaps his true problem was that the woman he loved, the woman he saw a future with, had broken his heart and tossed him aside in her own pain at what she saw to be a betrayal of everything she believed and loved.

Out of all his problems and life-threatening injuries, his heart seems to have taken the hardest hit. _Maybe it's not worth it to fight the universe's supposed desire to kill me._

 _Perhaps everyone would be better off if I just let it win. Dad would be free to not worry about his reckless disappointment of a son, Gus wouldn't be held back by all of our schemes, and Jules.. Juliet would be free to forget me._

As blissful darkness once again drowned out the pain and Gus's helpless reassurances, one last thought flickered through Shawn's consciousness.

 _Perhaps solid steel isn't so difficult to hurt after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Psych: Solid Steel**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the characters... you know the rest ;)**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to update when I can, I do have other stories I am working on. I am so glad that y'all are enjoying this! Please excuse any spelling or** **grammatical mistakes, they are purely accidental and all mine.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"He's going to be fine O'Hara." Lassiter said tensely. Juliet had been shaken up ever since she had spoken to Guster.

Of course, Guster had been freaking out, which didn't help any. Apparently, Spencer had been stabbed by the crazy lady in the back of his car.

Which of course, he felt bad about, but the ambulance was on the way, Spencer would most likely be fine and may even be holed up in the hospital for a few days.

Trying to be sensitive to O'Hara's predicament, he did his best to keep his relief to himself. He didn't want for her to turn her frustrated and probably terrified feelings on himself.

 _After all, I did just marry the love of my life and I want to enjoy it for a few days without the constant headache that is Shawn Spencer or the deadly glares tossed around by one Juliet O'Hara._

He also didn't want Spencer to come to any serious harm, but, when life gives you lemons...well, you throw them at the most annoying psychic in the room.

"Can you drive any faster?"

Lassiter was shocked out of his musings by Juliet's unexpected question. Well, maybe not totally unexpected.

She knew they had to get the crazy lady to the Precinct before she could go to the hospital to check on Spencer.

Maybe he was just shocked that she didn't think he was driving fast enough already.

Risking a glance in her direction, he noticed that she was once again completely lost in thought.

Turning his attention back to the road, he did his best to maintain a faster speed and still get them to the Precinct in one piece.

Something else about this whole thing was bothering him. Perhaps it was the way O'Hara had just walked away from Shawn before they left.

Or maybe it was the way that she just sat there glaring at the windshield before Gustor called. Perhaps something had happened between her and the local psychic...

 _How did I miss it though?_

They had been smiling and happy yesterday before his wedding. Begrudgingly, Lassiter admitted that he was distracted by everything with Marlowe, but they both had seemed fine.

It was only this morning that he had started to pick up some strange vibes from the two of them.

 _Maybe O'Hara's finally realized that she can do better than a self-proclaimed psychic._

Shaking his head, Lassiter decided that probably wasn't the case. Spencer had had her totally wrapped around his finger. _I still don't know how he managed to do that & not only with O'Hara, but the whole dadgum Police Department!_

Deciding he would figure it out later, Lassiter abruptly pulled up beside the Precinct, stopped the car. He was already getting the prisoner out before Juliet could make a move.

As he made his way into the Precinct, prisoner in tow, he called back over his shoulder, "I'll book her, you go check on the status of Spencer."

He didn't need to look back to know that O'Hara had nodded and was now moving in the direction of her car as fast as she could.

* * *

Thankful for Lassiter's understanding, Juliet rushed over to her car.

Gus's call had really shaken her, her mind was racing and she knew that the only way to get it to stop would be to see Shawn for herself.

Getting behind the wheel, her thoughts again took off.

 _Shawn was stabbed! How in the world did I miss that? He was standing right there. Right there._

 _I spoke with him, he seemed fine. He didn't say anything...why didn't he say anything? Did he not know? How can someone not know they've been stabbed?_

 _...What if he dies on the way to the Hospital... or before help gets to him? What am I going to do? I'm definitely still ticked at him and we ended things, but that in no way means I want him out of my life._

 _I'm not ready to not see him every morning. I'm not ready to never hear his voice again. I'm not... I'm not ready to lose him._

Tears were streaming down her face, but she paid them no attention. Getting to the Hospital was her only goal.

Swerving through traffic, she sped past cars and didn't touch the brake once as she made her way to the Hospital.

 _Yes, he lied, repeatedly. He put our jobs in jeopardy. He has put all of our arrests, every single one, under suspicion._

 _What if all of those criminals get to go free, all because he lied about being Psychic? What then? Every single one of them would come after him._

 _Is he oblivious to the danger he's put not only himself in, but also Gus?_

Shaking her head at her thoughts, she was only to aware that her emotions were all over the place.

She was angry, hurt, frustrated, afraid...make that terrified...worried, concerned, and a number of other emotions all piling up, consuming her mind.

Finally arriving at the Hospital, she once again broke free from her erratic thoughts and parked haphazardly before rushing inside.

Breathlessly reaching the front desk, she managed to get one of the nurse's attention.

"Has a Shawn Spencer been brought in? Stab wound." Juliet added the last part hastily.

Watching anxiously, she impatiently waited as the nurse looked through their database.

"I'm sorry, a Shawn Spencer has not been brought in yet."

A flood of emotions hit Juliet again, but she refused to let them show.

However, when the nurse finally looked up, Juliet knew she must not have been completely successful.

The nurse reacted to Juliet's expression and hastily began reading something else off her computer, "But it does look like an ambulance was dispatched to tend to a victim with a stab wound. Beyond that, there isn't anything I can tell you."

The nurse looked apologetic and Juliet thanked her, trying to ignore another sudden urge to cry. Quickly she turned from the Nurse's station and walked back out the doors.

Still trying to catch her breath and stave off tears, she pulled out her cell phone.

Calling Gus, she hoped that he would be able to tell her why in the world they weren't at the Hospital yet.

As the phone continued to ring, her worry began to build up again.

 _What else could go wrong?_ She wondered, hoping against hope that the answer was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Psych: Solid Steel**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. :/ blah, blah...**

 **A/N: I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Just a little of Gus's POV and the POV of the EMTs.**

 **Don't hold me to the medical reliability, I am not a Doctor. My knowledge stems from Google, TV, and fiction books :)**

 **Also, all grammatical and spelling errors are my own (my apologies in advance).**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Gus was vaguely aware of his phone ringing.

But he was too distracted by the fact that his best friend was unconscious, barely breathing, and still bleeding at an alarming rate to actually answer it.

He was basically freaking out.

Before he knew what was happening, doors were slamming and EMT's were rushing towards him with all of their gear.

He looked around frantically, doing his best to not hyperventilate.

Quickly, one of them placed their hands where Gus's had been and another pulled him away from his best friend's side.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew that he had to move so they could help, but everything in his body was screaming that he should stay close to Shawn.

They had been friends since forever. Shawn needed him.

Standing back, shock finally setting in, Gus just watched as medical jargon was thrown around. Faintly, he recognized the names of various medicines, but mostly he was consumed with the paleness and stillness of his best friend.

Shawn was never still. Never. It was just unnatural.

The world outside of Shawn seemed to just fade, noises blending and people blurring. Eventually Gus was aware of them moving Shawn into the back of the ambulance.

He went to follow, but something red at the bottom of his vision stopped him mid-stride.

Carefully he lifted up his hands, they were shaking and covered in blood.

One of the EMT's saw him standing there, hands held up, eyes wide, taking extremely shallow breaths.

"Sir?" She asked cautiously, hoping to get his attention without startling him too much.

"Sir, can you hear me?" She took a step closer and was almost within reaching distance when Gus met her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She looked him over carefully, they hadn't had time to check him as they had been preoccupied with the stab victim.

Shaking his head, Gus took a step back. He wasn't sure where he was going, but his mind was refusing to communicate.

"Crap." The EMT mumbled under her breath. She knew the signs of shock and this guy was five seconds from passing out.

Rushing towards him and calling out to her partner, she barely managed to grab his arm as he swayed and lost his balance.

Doing her best to keep him standing, she tried to make conversation.

"Can you hear me, Sir? Just take slow, even breaths. You're going to be fine."

He was unresponsive to her voice, but he moved along with her as best he could.

Doing her best, she guided him to the passenger door of the front of the ambulance. Just as she got him seated and buckled in, she heard her partner from the back of the ambulance.

"Hyperventilating? Shock?" He asked, still preoccupied with the stab victim.

"Yeah." She said, placing a towel and a water bottle in Gus's hands. She closed the passenger door and moved to the back of the ambulance.

Looking at the stab victim still bleeding heavily, barely breathing, and pale as all get out, she muttered, "Understandable, though."

Looking at the leads her partner had hooked up to the stab victim and making sure she wasn't needed, she nodded at him to confirm stability and their ability to start towards the hospital.

At his nod, she hopped out and closed the doors, quickly making her way to the driver's side door and hopping in. Her partner kept his attention on the stab victim as she pulled away from the scene of the incident.

She radioed in that they were on their way to the hospital with one patient in need of urgent medical attention.

After checking the pressure bandage that he had placed on the wound, her partner then checked the stab victim's vitals again.

They were not looking good. Blood oxygen was low, temperature was up, heart rate was thready and unstable, breathing was extremely shallow and becoming more difficult. It looked like a lung had been punctured.

When the machines started blaring at him, he called out hastily, "A lung's been punctured, I've got to relieve the pressure in his chest! I need you to pull over for a second!"

Quickly moving what was left of the victim's shirt out of the way, the ambulance quickly came to a stop. As he prepared the necessary medical instruments, his partner made her way to the back of the ambulance and radioed the hospital to let them know what was going on.

"Okay, here goes." Quickly as he could, he performed the procedure, the air tense, the victim unaware of what was happening and Gus doing his best to not pass out in the front seat.

With a sighing of relief, the EMT secured the tube, air rushing out and the victim's breathing becoming slightly easier.

Re-checking the vitals, he nodded to his partner. She resumed her spot behind the wheel and they again took off towards the hospital as fast as they could safely go.

Shaking his head, the EMT continued to monitor the victim's vitals. _Whoever this man is, he is mighty lucky we got here in time. A few more minutes and there wouldn't have been anything we could do._

The wound was nasty and deep. But the damage to the lung seemed to be the most concerning feature.

The victim's pupils were also dilated and slow to respond to light, there was bruising on the victim's head, but it looked to be several hours old.

Making a note that the victim might be suffering from a concussion, the EMT also began looking for identification as the guy's pal in the front didn't appear to be in the mental state to provide them with information, although he could faintly hear his partner attempting to talk to the man.

Just as he found a wallet, the machine again began to beep urgently. Checking his leads, the EMT began to prep the defibrillator.

When a solid tone began ringing from the heart monitor, he shouted out to his partner, "His heart stopped! Prepping the defibrillator, get us to the hospital. NOW!"

Clearing the area around the gurney, he placed the defibrillator pads on the gel pads on the victim's chest and shouted, "CLEAR!".

The shock was heard loudly throughout the ambulance. Gus grimaced, only vaguely aware of what was going on, while the EMT driving did her best to ignore the distractions behind her and get them to the hospital in time.

After a tense second, the EMT shook his head, his face void of all emotions but determination.

"No response, CLEAR!"


End file.
